Live Those Days Tonight
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Aaron spent his life trying to make his father proud but will he ever receive acknowledgement for it?


**I Don't Own Criminal Minds and I'm not making any profit off of this story.**

**Summary: Aaron spent his life trying to make his father proud but will he ever receive acknowledgement for it? **

**This was written for Fanfic Round 11: Theme Song Challenge on CCoAC **

**Sorry it took me so long but I just couldn't think of what to write and Hotch isn't my strong suite. **

**Hope you like it. **

…

Aaron Hotchner was born into a family that was on its way to the top.

At the time it would have seemed like the Hotchners had the perfect life. The week before Aaron was born his father was promoted to Police Chief and before his mother had gone on maternity leave, she had been working as an attorney at an up and coming law firm. And then they had been blessed with a beautiful baby boy.

It was the American Dream.

But that all changed when Aaron hit his fifth birthday. His father was shot and put out of commission.

_Born too late to feel the golden age. _

_I miss the rush, the lights of better days. _

In only a year he was being downgraded from Police Chief to Sergeant.

Then Aaron's younger brother was born and his mom lost her job at the law firm.

Things just went downhill from there.

By the time Aaron turned ten his father had started drinking and he had a real bad temper on him.

Aaron remembered trying to impress his father, trying to gain his love and pride.

When Aaron was young he would draw pictures for his father but as soon as Aaron gave them to the man he would barely even glance away from the T.V. to look at them.

When Aaron was in elementary he tried his best in school. He had the highest marks in all of his classes but his father never noticed.

When Aaron went to college he joined the baseball team and became the pitcher just like his father had done in college but his father didn't care.

Finally Aaron joined the police academy in the hopes of pleasing his father but if his father ever felt pride for his son he never showed it.

Aaron still remembered those days clearly, and the sinking disappointment he would feel when his father barely acknowledged he was there.

He had stopped believing a long time ago that he could ever make his father proud.

And Aaron was resigned to that fact. Even though he still sometimes wished it could be different, he had decided a while ago that he could no longer dwell on the past, or else he would never be able to move on with his life.

So when it came time for Aaron to graduate from the academy, he wasn't surprised when he didn't see his father sitting in the audience along with his mother, his brother and his girlfriend Haley.

_Face the ghost that keeps me on the ground. _

So he smiled at them and held his head high with pride as his name was called and he moved to take his place along with all the other graduates.

…

That night he and Haley and a few of his buddies who had also graduated with him, went out for drinks.

It was a night of celebration, with cheers and laughing and good spirits.

When it became late, Haley kissed his cheek and told him she would go and bring the car around while he paid for the drinks.

When Aaron had pulled on his jacket and made it outside neither the car nor Haley was out front yet.

So he stood and waited.

While he was waiting a man huddled in an old brown jacket that looked as though it had seen better days, staggered up to him.

Aaron tried to avoid him but the man walked right up to him and asked in a harsh whisper "Aaron?"

Aaron was speechless as he realized that the man standing before him was his father.

"Your mother told me where I could find you" Aaron's father said, his voice gruff.

Still Aaron didn't say anything, he hadn't talked to or seen his father in years, and he was shocked into silence.

"I just wanted…" his father began but then trailed off, he looked uncomfortable but then he placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder and looked him in the eye as he said in a serious voice "I'm proud of you."

Aaron almost sputtered as he thought back to all those days he had tried to gain his father's pride. All those days he wanted his father to notice him. All those days he wanted the man before him to show him love.

_I live, I live, I live._

_I live those days tonight_.

"Thanks…" Aaron finally got out.

His father nodded and then Haley was pulling up to them with the car.

Aaron's father nodded to him and then began to make his way back the way he had come.

Aaron stared after him in disbelieve.


End file.
